A mobile device may include a display having a relatively fixed display area, which may not be big enough to allow convenient viewing of relatively large images, e.g., a large architectural blueprint, or a spreadsheet having a large number of rows and/or columns. Extending the primary display area onto a remote display may require a time-consuming configuration process, both to associate the displays and, additionally, to specify the relative positioning of graphics shown on the two displays.